1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting unit of an electroluminescence device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a light emitting unit of an organic electroluminescence device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic electroluminescence devices are deemed as the mainstream among flat displays in the future for their advantageous characteristics such as compactness, self-luminescence, low power consumption, omission of back light source, free of viewing angle limitation, and high response speed. In addition, passive organic electroluminescence devices can form array structures on compact, flexible substrates, and are thus suitable for illumination applications. Generally, when having a light emitting efficiency of more than 100 Lm/W and a color rendering property thereof higher than 80, an organic luminescence device has the chance of replacing conventional illumination light source. Organic luminescence devices thus play an important role in illumination devices.
In a large-area organic electroluminescence device, the entire organic luminescence device may be short-circuited when an extraneous material is present. Consequently, the large-area organic electroluminescence device is usually divided into a plurality of small-area light emitting units, where an electric resistance wire is connected to each of the light emitting units. When one of the light emitting units is short-circuited, the electric resistance wire limits a current passing through the light emitting unit, so that the other light emitting units are not affected. Nevertheless, the disposition of the electric resistance wires lowers the overall aperture rate of the organic luminescence device.